


Juhannus päivä Maine'ssa/Midsummer fest day in Maine

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [5]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Engagement, English translation, F/M, Finnish Folk magic, Finnish Mythology - Freeform, Post canon Haven, Post-Troubles (Haven), Suomi | Finnish, ethnic holidays
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Nathan celebrates juhannus by a bonfire and tells Paige about a Finnish juhannus spell.Set in summer 2013.Chapter 1: Finnish originalChapter 2: English translation





	1. Juhannus päivä

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/gifts).



> For GreyHaven, for being interested in my Finnish American Nathan fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan, Paige ja James viettävät juhannusta./  
> Nathan, Paige and James are celebrating a Finnish midsummer fest.

Nathan ja Paige istuvat rantakivikolla, katsellen James’in yrityksiä mennä lähelle kokkoa. Hän pääsee viiden metrin päähän tällä kertaa, kunnes kuumuus on liikaa ja hän juoksee hihittäen pois. Paige nousee seisomaan ja menee James’in luokse ja vie hänet viilentymään meren rannalle. Meri on vielä liian kylmää, vaikka on jo kesäkuun loppupuoli, mutta Nathan aikoo opettaa James’in uimaan myöhemmin tänä kesänä. Hän katsoo hetken perhettään ja sulkee sitten silmänsä keskittyäkseen kokon lämmöstä nauttimiseen. Harmit ovat olleet poissa noin puolitoista vuotta, mutta joskus Nathan vieläkin hetkiä nauttiakseen *tuntemisesta*. Hän ei muista milloin fyysisesta tuntemisesta tuli taas täysin normaalia kun hän oli lapsi, mutta hän uskoo, että se kestää pitempään tällä kertaa. 

He ovat matkustaneet South Thomaston’iin juhannuskokolle. Se on meren rannalla, Haven’istä etelään. Siellä on Finnish Heritage House. Nathan on päättänyt tutustua amerikansuomalaisuuteen uudestaan ja tutustuttaa James’in siihen samalla. Juhannuskokko on siihen hyvä alku. Hän aikoo odottaa vielä pari vuotta ennen kuin vie hänet ja Paigen West Paris’iin. Pyhän Urhoon James saa tutustua vasta teini-iässä tarkemmin, vaikka hän pitääkin isänsä pop!Urhosta melkoisesti. 

”Isi!” James juoksee Nathanin syliin. Onneksi James on äänekäs poika, eikä päässyt säikäyttäämään Nathania joka oli vielä keskittynyt mietteisiinsä.  
”Moi kamu. Mitäs teillä on siinä?”  
”Grilli makkaraa ja lettuja.” Paige vastaa istuutuessaan takaisin Nathanin viereen.  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä.”

He istuskelevat hetken hiljaisuudessa, katselevat merimaisemaa, kokkoa, ihmisten hälinää. Nathan uskoo kuulevansa muutaman sanan suomeakin ja se saa hänet hymyilemään.

”Tämä on todella mukavaa. Muistan miten sinä joskus kerroit minulle tästä. No, suomalaisuudesta.” Paige näyttää mietteliäältä, niin kuin hän aina näyttää kun hän muistaa asioita jotka tapahtuivat Ennen Häntä. Niin hän haluaa ajatella niistä. Muistot Audrey’sta ovat helpompia kestää kuin muistaminen oli Audrey’lle. Ei verenvuodatusta tai pyörtymisiä. Vain muistoja jotka eivät ole Paigen, mutta ovat Hänen. ”Onko tälle jotain syytä, vai pitävätkö suomalaiset kamojen polttamisesta?” hän kysyy hymyillen. Nathan naurahtaa. James vain tuijottelee väsyneenä kokkoa.

”Se on pakanajuttuja. Suojaudutaan pahoilta hengiltä. Tähän aikaa liittyy myös omia taikoja.”  
”Oikeasti? Mielenkiintoista. Millaisia?”  
“Enimmäkseen sulhon etsintää. Ja yllättävästi nakuilua.”  
”Niinkö? Ehkä minun pitäisi koettaa onneani.”  
”Tarkoitatko nakuilua vain sulhon etsintää? Nakuilua en pane pahakseni, mutta etkös sinä ole jo sulhosi löytänyt?”  
”Varmistaminen ei ole koskaan pahasta.” He nauravat yhdessä niin, että James joka oli jo melkein nukahtanut heräsi taas ja alkoi kiemurrella Nathan’in sylissä.  
”Pitäisi varmaan viedä tämä poika nukkumaan,” Paige sanoo noustessaan ylös maasta.  
”Niin. Mennäänkö molemmat?”  
”Ei. Nauti sinä vielä kokon lämmöstä. Sinä lupasit minulle vielä tanssimista. Tulen takaisin pian ja sitten sinä saat tansittaa minua ja kertoa minulle kansasi taioista.” Paige kumartuu hieman suudellakseen Nathania. Nathan antaa James’ille hyvän yön pusun ennen kuin antaa lapsen eteenpäin äidilleen.  
”Selvä. Ole kiltti poika, James. Hyvää yötä.”

Nathan katselee James’in ja Paigen matkaa takaisin heidän lähi hotellilleen. Hän ei voi hymylleen mitään. Hänellä on niin onnekas olo. Hän sulkee taas silmänsä hetkeksi ja keskittyy kokon lämpöön. Kokon liekeissä on jotain hypnoottista ja hän ei kuule kun Paige jo tulee takaisin viemään häntä tanssiin. Hän on vähän parempi tanssija nyt kun hän pystyy taas tuntemaan jalkansa, mutta heidän tanssinsa on enemmän hauskanpitoa kuin suuri taidonnäyte.

Myöhemmin, kun he kävelevät hotellille Nathan huomaa niityn.  
”Paige. Yhden juhannustaian mukaan jos kerää seitsemän erilaista kasvia, yleensä eri niityiltä, ja nukkuu ne kukat tyynynsä alla, näkee unta tulevasta sulhostaan.”  
”Niinkö? Auta minua sitten etsimään!”

He juoksevat käsi kädessä nauraen niitylle ja käyttävät puolisen tuntia etsien erilaisia kukkia. Hotellille saavuttuaan, Paige laittaa kimppunsa tyynynsä alle. Niistä lähtee mukava tuoksu joka auttaa heitä nukahtamaan. 

Aamuyöllä James herättää heidät ryömimällä heidän viereensä. Ennen kuin koko perhe nukahtaa taas yhteen kasaan, Paige kuiskaa Nathanin korvaan 

”Näin sinusta unta äsken. ” Nathan hymyilee unisesti.  
“Olenko mina nyt virallisesti sinun sulhosi?”  
“Jep. Ehkä sinun kansasi oikeasti tietää jotain.”  
He suutelevat pikaisesti ja varoivaisesti etteivät herätä James’ia.  
”Käydään sitten ensi viikolla ostamassa sormukset.”  
”Varmasti.”

Pian koko perhe jatkaa uniaa sikeästi.


	2. Midsummer fest Day in Maine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit about the timing. In Finland, juhannus/midsummer bonfires are burned on the eve or Friday. I looked up some Finnish American juhannus events for this year and it seems the bonfire burning is on Saturday, on the actual Juhannus day, so that's how I set this fic. I also work on the assumption Haven ended late 2011, with Paige arriving early 2012, so this is Juhannus 2013.

Nathan and Paige are sitting on the rocky beach, watching James’ attempt to get near the bonfire. He makes it to 15 feet, this time, before the heat is too much and he runs away giggling. Paige stands up and goes to him and takes him to cool down by the ocean. The ocean is still too cold, even though June is ending, but Nathan is planning on teaching James to swim later that summer. He takes a moment to look at his family and then closes his eyes in order to concentrate on enjoying the warmth of the bonfire. The Troubles have been gone for a year and a half now, but still Nathan sometimes takes moments to just enjoy *feeling*. He doesn’t remember when physical feeling became normal for him again when he was a child, but he suspects that it will take longer this time.

They have travelled to South Thomaston to see a juhannus (a Finnish midsummer fest) bonfire. It’s midcoast Maine, south of Haven. It has a Finnish Heritage House. Nathan has decided to get reacquainted with Finnish Americanness again, and introduce it to James, too. Juhannus bonfire is a good starting point for that. He’s going to wait a few years before he takes him and Paige to West Paris. St. Urho is something James can get to know properly once he’s a teenager, even though he already loves him father’s bubblehead!Urho toy quite a bit.

“Daddy!” James runs into Nathan’s lap. Luckily James is a loud boy, so he didn’t manage to scare Nathan who was still concentrating on his thoughts.  
“Hi, buddy. What do you have here?”  
”Some grilled sausages and crepes,” Paige replies while sitting back down next to Nathan.  
“Sounds good.” 

They sit around for a moment in silence, looking at the ocean view, the bonfire, people coming and going. Nathan thinks he can hear a few words of Finnish and it makes him smile.

”This is really nice. I remember you telling me about this once. Well, about Finnishness.” Paige looks thoughtful, like she always does when she remembers things that happened Before Her. That’s how she wants to think about it. Paige’s memories of Audrey are easier then remembering was on Audrey. No bleeding or passing out. Only memories that are not Paige’s, but they are Hers. “Is there a real reason for this, or do Finns just like burning stuff?” she asks with a smile on her face. Nathan let’s out a short laugh. James just stares at the bonfire, looking tired.

”It’s pagan/heathen stuff. For protection from evil spirits. They also have some magic spells related to this time of the year.”  
“Really? That’s interesting. What kind?”  
”Mostly stuff about trying to find a groom. And surprising amount of nakedness.”  
“Is that so? Maybe I should try my luck at that.  
”Do you mean the nakedness or finding a groom? I have nothing against the nakedness but haven’t you already found your groom?”  
”There’s nothing wrong with making sure.” They share a laugh, which rouses the almost sleeping James and he starts to squirm in Nathan’s lap.  
”We should probably take this boy to sleep. “ Paige says as she gets up from the ground.  
”Yeah. Should we both go?”  
”No, I’ll go alone. You enjoy the bonfire’s warmth for a bit more. Remember, that you promised me some dancing. I’ll be back soon and then you can so me your dance moves and tell me more about the magic of your people. “ Paige bends down to briefly kiss Nathan. Nathan gives James a good night kiss before passing him along to his mother.  
“Alright. Be a good boy, James. Good night.”

Nathan looks at James and Paige when they make their way back to their nearby hotel. He can’t help but smile widely. He feels so lucky. For a brief moment he closes his eyes again and concentrates on the heat of the bonfire. There is something hypnotic about the flames of the bonfire and he doesn’t hear it when Paige returns to take him dancing. Nathan is a slightly better dancer now that he can feel his feet again but their dancing is more about fun than skills.

Later, when they are walking back to their hotel Nathan notices a meadow.  
“Paige. One midsummer magic spell says that if you collect seven different plants or flowers, usually from different meadows, and sleep with them under your pillow, you will dream of your future groom that night.”  
”Is that so? So help me look for them!”

They run hand in hand, laughing, to the meadow and spend about half an hour looking for different flowers. After they arrive at the hotel, Paige gathers her bouquet and puts it under her pillow. They emit a nice scent that helps them both fall asleep.

In the middle of the night, James wakes them up by crawling between them on the bed. Before the whole family falls back asleep in a big pile, Paige whispers in Nathan’s ear

”I just saw a dream about you.” Nathan smiles sleepily.  
“Does that make me officially your groom?”  
”Yep. Maybe your people really know something.”  
They share a brief, tentative kiss in order to not wake up James.  
“We’ll go buy our rings next week then.”  
”You betcha.”

Soon, the whole family is fast asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Info:
> 
> https://www.google.fi/amp/s/amp.bangordailynews.com/2010/02/07/living/family-ties/finnish-heritage-blooming-along-maine-midcoast/
> 
> http://www.finnheritage.org/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Juhannushäät/ Midsummer wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977955) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola)




End file.
